


Deep seeds and problems

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst and Porn, Best, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Luke, Clive dove is a monster, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Married Couple, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, School, School Uniforms, Sex, Shotacon, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: You know how Luke has that punk jacket? what if-
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 9





	Deep seeds and problems

Luke tried to breathe as he sat there on Clive's lap, dick buried in his stomach while he tried to get his school work done. It felt impossible, all because this pervert couldn’t leave him alone for the duration of his detention. The classroom was completely empty, nothing but a bunch of little desks and Clive’s big one, which trapped Luke between it and Clive himself, making an escape nearly impossible.

He gave up, leaning back on the teacher’s chest, feeling a hand come to his stomach, “Oh come now, You can’t be done already~? Are you exhausted from a hard night of studying?” Clive asked, knowing damn well what Luke stayed up doing last night. “Or could it be, that new game that came out?” 

“I- I’m sorry!” 

“You’re such an irresponsible student-” Clive said, leaning forward, forcing Luke against his desk. “But I’m not going to go easy on you- My favorite student, my star pupil~” 

“Nnh-” Luke arched his back, it hurt, his stomach hurt so much and every time he took a breath there was another sting of pain deep inside of him. “S-Stop it!” He swatted at Clive’s hand, but his arms were weak, and his small wrist was easily caught in the strong grip of the older male. His body was adjusted, he was lifted, and put back down, pulled back onto Clive’s lap, forced to take it as far as it could go. 

And at that point, He just lost it, starting to cry as his teacher laid back in the chair, fully relaxed. The man didn’t care for his tears, or for the way he was squirming. The cute little grunts, the drool running down his chin, dripping onto his bare legs. His shorts were pulled down to his ankles, he was humiliated, he felt violated, so he cried, and cried, and cried … 

But he only got a disgusting groan in response, and a chuckle as he tried to move away from the man. “Where do you think you’re going? You haven’t even finished your work, I can’t let you leave just yet- what would your parents think?” He asked. Luke sniffled, his voice cracked and shredded from the pain in his throat as he let out a timid, “It hurts!” 

“Hurts, does it? Well, that’s not good-” Clive said. “I suppose I should go slower, be more gentle with such an innocent boy, Such a good, obedient boy,” 

“C-Clivee!” 

“Oh, but that isn’t what you are-” Clive stood, shoving Luke forward onto the table.

“It hurts!” 

“You don’t do anything anyone tells you, you don’t come home, you don’t do your homework~ you don’t clean up after yourself- all you do is dress up like a little punk and act like you run things-” 

“S-Stop it! It hurts!” 

“But you’re a tough boy, right? You should be able to take this much-” Clive said, pulling out, biting his lip at how tight Luke was. The desperate way in which he kicked his legs out, squirming around under his grasp, crumbling into a useless mess, just a little hole with no other purpose for this moment. The blood on his length was even better, being his Lube, making it easy for him to slide in and out, who knows- maybe he punctured something? Maybe if he was Lucky he could visit Luke in the hospital and explore that cute little mouth of his too.

“Right? You’re all big and bad right?” 

“Noo!!” Luke screamed, choking on his tears as Clive pushed back in, slow and careful. It burned, he could feel his backside ripping apart as Clive said all those dirty words. It only felt worse when Clive leaned down, getting right into his ear, saying all kinds of nasty things about him, about his body. When the man bit his ear, he let it go, he screamed at the top of his lungs, and then coughed, quietly sobbing as he ruined his voice. 

His throat was sore, he was dizzy, and he could barely see straight. He eventually stopped moving, just laying there, lifeless on the desk, as his teacher filled his body with his seed, ruffling his hair in the playfully familiar way he did when they first met. Luke could almost remember it like it was happening right then and there. The boy asked for help with his homework, and Clive had been so kind. He explained it all in such a nice way, he was smart, friendly, and Luke even thought he was a little cute. 

He came back every single day after that, Not bothering to pay attention in the man’s class, he’d much rather have his private lessons, with his friend. 

What felt like his best friend.

But best friends don’t do this, do they? 

“P-please-” Luke winced as Clive pulled out of him. “Huh? Don’t talk to me right after I finish, gives me a headache” Clive picked up a cigarette from his desk, and lit it, looking down at Luke, who was just laying there. 

“ …” He took a drag, and blew some smoke at the boy, rubbing his back. There it was again, that gentle, friendly touch. Luke just tried to breathe, He closed his eyes, and started to drift off into sleep as Clive stroked his back. 

“I’ll finish this for you, Don’t tell your parents what happened here or I’ll never help you  _ ever  _ again, and you’ll fail my class.” 

“Y-yes sir ..” Luke said, being picked up. “... ugh- I did too much this time- How am I supposed to clean you up? Is anyone home?” Clive asked, pulling Luke’s shorts on. Luke shook his head, “Nobody gets home until s-seven …” 

“Are there cameras in your house?”

Luke shook his head, and Clive smirked, “I’d love to see your room, how about from now on, I start taking you home and we can have our fun there too?” Clive kissed Luke’s cheek, his voice dripping with a false sense of companionship. Luke looked up at him, eyes barely even open .. He teared up, and Clive gave him a look. 

“You used to be so nice to me- did I do something?” Luke said, bringing his hands to his face. “I d-don’t understand-” He started to cry. Clive clenched his teeth, “Stop whining you little brat- It’s not like I’m killing you here-” 

“.. I’m sorry” Luke clung to Clive, listening to his footsteps as he was carried out, down the hall.

“ … I’ll forgive you, If you promise not to cry anymore, okay?”

‘Mm” Luke nodded, getting a kiss on the cheek. “Good boy~! Now smile! You’re much cuter when you’re happy-” He said, and for some reason … Luke’s mouth twitched up into a little smile. He looked away, it felt wrong, but there were butterflies in his stomach, and he just- Clive was so nice ..


End file.
